


Personal Angel

by zerozerokyu



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Ice Skating, M/M, Memories, Q is James personal angel, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 09:05:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13143444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozerokyu/pseuds/zerozerokyu
Summary: We all remember a place differently. What about James and Q?





	Personal Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I wrote a drabble and hopefully you guys like it. Erm... I might have exceeded the word limit. Inspired by {http://actual--quartermaster.tumblr.com/post/168830611281/actualquartermaster-this-is-just-like}

 

James watch as Q gracefully skates around in the rink doing twirls and spins. Q has a smile on his lips and he looks like he is having fun. Soon he skates back to where James is leaning up at the wall of the rink. He held a cup of hot chocolate for Q to take a drink from.

 

“You're nose are red from the cold.” James pinched it as Q scrunch up his face.

 

“Not coming back in?”

 

He smiles and shake head. “I will later.”

 

Q muses and takes another sip of his drink.

 

“This is just like Switzerland.”

 

“You and I remember Switzerland very differently.” Q frowns.

 

“How did you remember it?” James question.

 

“You getting me into trouble. Me nearly getting killed and watching you run off with that woman.” Q smiles sadly at the memory.James move the stay curl resting on his cheek.

 

“I remember it as the time where I realize how important you are and how beautiful you look when you are angry.” James muse.

 

“Is that why you always try to make me angry?” Q questions.

 

“Possible. Let’s get back to skating darling. I want to watch you.” James held out his hand to Q who gladly took it.

 

James lean in to kiss the forehead of  his personal angel and is greatful how he managed to teach him to love again.


End file.
